An electroluminescent device is a self-luminous display device and attracts extensive attention with its advantages such as wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response, etc. With the development of the organic light emitting materials, the organic electroluminescent devices (for example, an Organic Light Emitting Diode, OLED) can realize more excellent brightness, drive voltage, response rate, and color gamut, compared with the inorganic electroluminescent devices, therefore become the mainstream in the current display device market.
In order to overcome the defects of low light emitting efficiency and short life span of the traditional blue OLED materials, more and more display device manufacturers currently turn to a white OLED with a color filter (CF, also called a color light filter) to realize color display.
However, although the light emitting efficiency of the white OLED material itself is very high, most of the light energy will lose during various color conversion processes (for example, generally the light emitting efficiency for the traditional color filter is only around 33%), which has gradually become the bottleneck to restrict the overall performance of white OLED products from being improved.